This invention relates to a mechanism for cutting and clinching the lead of an electrical component which has been inserted through the predetermined opening in a circuit board.
There has been provided in the prior art a number of different types of devices for cutting and clinching component leads, either where the component has been placed in a circuit board automatically or manually. These devices are designed to act on components having variable lead spacings such as illustrated in Foley U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,082. Other devices designed to cut-clinch component leads are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,533; 3,429,170; 3,852,865; 2,893,010; and 3,414,024. None of these devices however provide for sufficient clearance in the cut-clinch mechanism to cut long component leads. Further, they are not designed to cut and clinch a single lead of a multiple lead component.